


Call to mind

by TwistedMangoPunch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedMangoPunch/pseuds/TwistedMangoPunch
Summary: Leviathan has a bad day, he misses his human and reminices when they were here with him.This is my first A03 work!
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Call to mind

It had started with him rewatching one of his favourite animes. It was a simple slice of life genre that had an excellent way of tugging at viewers hearts. Leviathan sighed to himself as he closed the tab down containing the offending material and he pulled up Akuzon to mindlessly scroll through it; even though he knew he had everything he needed at the moment. Leviathan could not tell what had gotten him in such a negative mood; he couldn’t even play his favourite games because he grew tired of them and didn't hold his attention for more than a few minutes. The TSL series was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind; after not finding anything of interest, he closed the akuzon tab as well. 

“Ugh, today is so shitty...” he placed his hand onto his forehead and dragged it down his face, sighing loudly.

He knew deep down why, his chest contracted everytime his eyes laid upon the second gaming chair in the room-your gaming chair. He had bought a matching chair for you for christmas because you frequented his room, whether to simply keep him company, play your own games or cuddle up and watch a movie. You in return had gifted him a sizable handmade crochet blanket with Rurichan’s face. He had been so touched he almost ended up crying on the spot, a reaction you matched seeing the gift he had gotten you. He chuckled dryly as he remembered you two cuddling under the blanket; beside each other in your respective chairs and had a TSL marathon that night. You did not want to leave so you both shyly snuggled in his tub and spent your first night together. It was a fond memory that left a bad taste in his mouth in his current state.  
  
He missed you terribly, he had become so used to your presence that it wasn't unusual for him to find you in his room before him after school. He of course had no problem with it, it meant he had more time with you. When Mammon found out how much time you two spent together he had all but threw a fit. Jealous that you spent so much time with him and barely any with the other brothers. Leviathan had no idea why, he was an icky,gross shut-in otaku that had little to no social life besides playing games with his online friends. He had asked you one day out of sheer curiosity and you looked at him absolutely dumbfounded;replying with "you're my favourite person". He still feels butterflies in his stomach when he thinks about it, no matter how many times he tells himself it's not true.

He pulled himself out of his chair and absent-mindedly walked over to Henry's tank. Maybe his fish friend could provide some company;but his mind wandered again. When you first came into his room, you were amazed by how he had his room set up. He thought you were an annoying normie because of the way you excitedly examined everything. You particularly loved the jellyfish lights he had hanging from the ceiling, you had called his room a "vibe" which made him let out a laugh. His eyes glanced over the room, landing on the tub. He walked over to it and ran his lithe hand around the rim of the tub. What was an empty tub was now filled with the coziest of pillows and stuffed animals. You had basically moved into his room with the time you spent together, something he found so endearing. You had been so dramatic finding out he slept in a tub with one blanket and pillow, you had left immediately and returned with two of your pillows and a throw blanket that was gifted to you by Diavolo much to Leviathans dismay.

Sighing, he turned off his lights and computer and got into bed, figuring he will just scroll on his phone until he fell asleep. It wasn't too late but he had no energy to do anything for the rest of the day. He opened up his D.D.D sending a text to you.

Leviathan: Y/n?  
Leviathan: When will you be coming back to the devildom?  
Leviathan: Not that I miss you or anything.

He waited for a response, albeit a little impatiently and scoured the internet for new animes that were coming out. He was already up to date with everything Rurichan and since there were no new concerts or shows he didn't have to go out of his way to secure tickets. When you didn't reply he started feeling intense jealousy. Have you found someone new to occupy your time? He bet you were getting all buddy buddy with someone other than him. His stomach churned at the idea of you finding a new boyfriend/girlfriend. They wouldn't be able to treat you better than him, even though you two were not officially dating; it still enraged him at the thought of you with anyone else. He heard banging and it stirred him out of his dark thoughts, realizing he assumed his demon form and his tail was aggressively slamming against the side of the tub.

Knock knock!

The knocking had startled him, taking his eyes away from his offending tail,they landed on the door. Sighing, he chose to ignore it...probably Mammon coming to annoy him yet again for some money. He personally would smack Mammon upside the head if he had to deal with his nonsense this moment.

KNOCK KNOCK

Leviathan ripped himself out of his tub absolutely fuming with rage. How can they not understand he did not want to be around anyone currently. If he didn't answer the first time they should've given up and left. Cursing up and down, he heard another knock as he grabbed his door handle and almost ripped it off the hinges opening it. Eyes widening and mouth hanging agape as he stood infront of you.

"Hey Levi" you said with a teasing smirk like you hadn't just materialized.

He was too taken aback to say anything, he simply stared at you in awkward silence. He was not entirely convinced that you were truly infront of him. You flashed him a cheesy grin and pushed past him entering his room. Tsking at the mess his room was in, take out containers basically surrounded his tub and his desk was even worse. 

"Leviachan you've been eating too much take out baby" you turned back to him saying in a sweet tone.

You paused in your teasing seeing his tear streaked face, your face dropping as you hurried over and gave him one of your special bear hugs. Leviathans body shaking against you as were lifted up in a bone crushing hug, his tail wrapping around you body. You missed him terribly and you know he felt the same. You pet his soft hair and placed small, gentle kisses against his forehead. Shushing him and reassuring him you were actually here and that you would be staying for a bit again.

" I missed you so much"you both managed to say at the same time, becoming flustered.

Placing your hands on his face you brought him close, rubbing your nose against his, something you did to him knowing how embarrassed and blushy he would get after. He pulled back quickly and rubbed at his tear filled eyes. His demon form retracting and he slowly went back to normal.

"Y-you're back, why?" He stammered out still unsure if you were here, infront of him.

You shifted back and forth on your feet, becoming shy. You took him by the hand and moved towards the tub. Getting in it yourself and beckoning him to follow. Which he happily obliged and got in snuggling up to your side, placing his head onto yours as you sighed into his chest.

"I missed the devildom, I missed you and Levi...?"

"Yes?" 

"I just...I love you, being away from you was very hard on me"you whispered, feeling his body freeze after you confessed to him.

"I love you too y/n" he smiled against your hair, pulling you closer.  
You pulled the throw blanket over the both of you as you recounted what you did up in the human world while you had been gone, Levi sharing right back albeit it was a lot less compared to you. As he stayed in his room for most of his free time besides school. You two talked for hours until it got to time to go to sleep. In which you made it very clear you were not leaving his side for the next few days, something Leviathan was extremely grateful for.

"Goodnight Leviachan"

"Goodnight y/n"


End file.
